Through The Never
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: Dean meets a girl in bar and somehow things are different. She's different. She had more in common with the Winchesters than they thought. Spoilers for series one.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sam, Dean, John, Cassie or various demons/other characters. If I did I'd be a happier girl:)

Authors Note: Hey- this takes place between Nightmares and The Benders. Erm… Doesn't make a load of sense at the moment but it should later. It's hopefully not just fluff!

'Dean, have you ever noticed all of these bars look the same?' Sam Winchester was sat facing his brother on a barstool. Dean glanced around him it was true. The bar was so similar to the hundred others that they'd frequented in their time travelling. The same slightly sticky bar, same slightly tacky country styled music and the same type of women leaning on the tables.

'Don't knock it, they've never done us wrong.' Dean punctuated his response by raising a beer to his lips. Sam nodded in turn but stood up.

'I'm gonna head back. Get some sleep.' He said working the kinks out of his neck.

'Okay.'

'See ya in the morning.' Dean followed Sam with a concerned gaze as he left the bar. The door closed and Dean sighed. Glancing around the rest of the bar he noticed a girl sat alone in the farthest corner the room.

She fascinated Dean. But that wasn't unusual, he found many women fascinating usually the blonde leggy ones. However this girl wasn't blonde or particularly leggy although she was beautiful: she was tanned and wore a grey tank top with black jeans. Both were baggy and designed to put men off. Somehow it made her more intriguing to Dean. She glanced up from the table and met his eyes. Hers were the same pale grey as her t-shirt standing out in her otherwise dark complexion. Realising he was staring he smiled and raised his beer. She nodded before looking away and then he felt something he wasn't looking for in this bar. Or even in this life, it belonged to the _other _Dean, one who could have random emotional attachments… looking at the grey eyed stranger- Dean felt a pang.

The girl somehow reminded him of Cassie. Despite their almost polar opposites in appearance she had the same sort of look in her eyes. The look that made Dean want understand, to help. Suddenly Dean wanted to leave but more than that he wanted to speak to Cassie. Getting up he made his way to a payphone and dialled the number.

'Hello?'

'Is that Cassie?'

'No. This is her mother, Cassie's out on date. Can I take a message?'

'Umm… no, that's okay.' Dean hung up, defeated. It had been two weeks. Two weeks! She was dating other people? Knowing he shouldn't Dean felt rejected. Turning away from the phone he saw the girl again.

This time she was leaning over the bar ordering drinks. Her top had ridden up revealing a pentagram tattoo on her lower back, Dean headed over.

'I'll pay for that.' He smiled at the girl. She looked him up and down appraisingly. 'I'm Dean.'

'Sophie.' The bartender handed two beers to Sophie. She in turn handed one to Dean.

'Live round here?' Dean asked without wondering why she'd ordered two drinks.

'Nope. You?'

'No.' Dean met her eyes for the second time and felt drawn to her. They were both just passing through, strangers. They'd probably never see each other again. Dean didn't want to waste the opportunity: smiling he leaned against the bar. The girl, Sophie, smiled in return and raised her drink:

'To everywhere else then.'


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sam couldn't sleep anymore. Not that sleep had been possible with Dean and his new friend in the other room. He felt a wave of anger towards his inconsiderate brother but placated it with thoughts of Cassie. Not that Dean would ever admit it, he was feeling lost. Sam's anger changed to empathy but he still thought it was inconsiderate. He slid out of his bed and pulled a pair of jeans on. Although, he thought, at least they stayed in the other room.

In the living area Sam found his elder brother spread across the sofa asleep. There was no one else with him. Not having heard the door Sam automatically looked around. He saw a girl sat on the kitchen counter eating cereal. She waved at him looking more than a little uncomfortable.

'Hi.' Sam said taking another bowl from counter and filling it. It was, he decided, the only sensible to make the best of the situation.

'Hey… Umm… I'm sorry if I scared you.' She was smallish probably about 5"5 and in the darkened room Sam guessed her eyes were brown like her hair. She was wearing dark jeans and his brother's jacket.

'It's cool. You okay?'

'Yea… I'm Sophie Jackson. By the way.' She extended a hand, which Sam took. Her handshake was slightly tentative but vaguely relaxed. He felt himself liking her for her shy confidence- for not running from the situation.

'Sam Winchester, I'm Dean's brother.'

'Oh. Did we? I mean…' She paused and blushed. Sam knew instantly what she meant.

'Well yeah. But it's okay…' Sam blushed as well. This hadn't happened before; in fact Dean hadn't ever brought a girl back to their shared room before. He felt grateful for that at least.

'Lord, this is uncomfortable. I can leave if you want?' Sophie had an accent, which Sam couldn't place. It was partly the harsh of near to New York but it had definitely edge of something else… This girl didn't seem like Dean's type, she had too much class to be picked up a bar for one thing and for the other she wasn't conventionally pretty. Sam felt awkward even thinking that, because somehow she was attractive just not in what he thought to be his brothers terms.

'No. Don't leave.' There was an awkward pause. During this Sam fought to find something to fill the silence. 'So, where are you from?' He eventually asked.

'New York originally but my family moved about a lot. You're wondering about the accent aren't you?' Sam grinned at her. She was more perceptive than the girls Dean usually spent time with. Though so was Cassie…

'Yeah I was.'

'My step mom's English. We spent a lot of time over there.'

'Oh wow. So how'd you know Dean?'

'We met tonight. In the bar.' Sam had known that. Asking it only forced him to register that she was just another girl… He met Sophie Jackson's eyes and then, like his brother understood that there was a lot more to understand.

Realising what Sam must be thinking of her, she tried to look more respectable. Straightening up she asked as calmly as she could, 'What about you and your brother? Where are you from?'

#  
#

Dean woke to the sound of his brother laughing. He smiled but then began wonder exactly _why_ his brother was laughing. There wasn't anyone else here… was there? Then Dean realised why he was laying on the couch and also whom his brother was probably laughing with. The girl from the bar, Sophie.

Sat cross-legged on the counter top was the girl from last night, her hair was tied back loosely and she was wearing a dark red long-sleeved t-shirt this morning. Her backpack was on the floor by the room's door. Sam was leaning against the wall talking animatedly to her. This wasn't right. The connection they'd had was explored… Dean felt somehow invaded that she was still there.

'Morning.' Dean said warily, remembering why he didn't usually bring girls to his room. He didn't have reason to leave.

'Oh, hey.' Sophie smiled at him. Her eyes- Dean felt the pang again. With it he turned away.

'Want breakfast?' Sam asked him, smiling too.

'No. Shouldn't we be leaving?' Dean stated flatly. His hint was hardly subtle and Sam's brow creased in reaction.

'Okay. I ought to be going too.' Sophie slid to the floor and shouldered her pack. 'Nice to meet you Sam, Dean.' She met his eyes and Dean's pangs increased slightly. Walking past him, Sophie slid out of the motel door. It clicked shut behind her. Dean didn't feel better.

'Dean!' Sam looked outraged.

'What?'

'That was crap, man.'

'What?' Dean reached past his brother to grab a bowl and some cereal. He noted that there wasn't very much left.

'Sophie.'

'Yeah?' Sam glared at him and then meaningfully tilted his head at the door. Dean mistook the action.

'Sorry, ok? I'll book a separate room next time. We weren't exactly thinking you know?'

'That's not what this is about. She's a nice girl Dean.'

'Uhuh!' Dean grinned.

'Dean!'

'Look, Sammy. I'm sorry if I offended you…'

'I'm not the one who you threw out.' Dean met his brother's eyes. He knew that look. Sighing he put his breakfast down on the table and, grabbing a t-shirt, followed Sophie.

She was stood at a bus stop just outside the motel. She didn't seem particularly upset to Dean. But then again she hadn't seemed particularly anything to him last night…

'Sophie!' She swung around to face him looking confused.

'Dean.'

'Look, my brother thinks I just threw you out. So I wanted to…' Dean paused, why was he out here? He struggled for a reason… 'apologise…' he finished.

'It's cool.' Sophie was watching him closely. Like she was trying to figure out what he was actually doing there.

'Look, Soph, about last night. It was just…' Sophie Jackson, who had never really taken to being called 'Soph' decided to interrupt there. It was sort of cringe worthy listening to him try and cover all the bases.

'Sex?'

'Well, yeah.'

'I know. I knew that last night as well. It was kinda obvious.'

'It was.' Dean grinned at the memory. He looked at her again, taking in her height and figure and then met her eyes. She grinned at him.

'Yeah.' She agreed with the unspoken.

'So, erm, did you want a ride somewhere?' Dean surprised himself a little by asking but he didn't really want to leave her on the side of the road. He wasn't sure why not.

'No it's okay. We're probably not going the same way.'

'What if we are?' Dean teased raising an eyebrow. Sophie ran her tongue across her lower lip as she rolled her eyes.

'Then I guess I'll see you when we get there: Dean Winchester.'

A:N: Please R/R!


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Note: I'm using little bits of script to settle my story into the flow of the actual episodes. After the 's is the bits I've created myself… Let me know if it's not a good idea! Please keep reviewing!

Thanks to all reviewers!

A few days after Dean met Sophie…

_ED: Oh, yeah, luck—it's got nothin' to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent. (He gives them a peace sign.) Later. (He and Harry get in their car, which has their trailer attached to it.) See you around. (They drive away. SAM and DEAN laugh and start walking back to their car.)  
DEAN: Wow.  
SAM: I have a confession to make.  
DEAN: What's that?  
SAM: I was the one who called them and told 'em I was a producer. (They reach the car and laugh.)  
DEAN: Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat. (They laugh again.)  
SAM: Truce?  
DEAN: Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles. (He grins and SAM sighs. They get in the car and drive away.)_

SAM: Hey, isn't that Sophie?  
DEAN: What? Where? (Sam points to edge of road where Sophie's hitchhiking.)  
SAM: That's weird…  
DEAN: Just a coincident… (stops next to Sophie, who bends down to the window) Wanna lift?  
SOPHIE: Hey! Lucky me! Sure you guys don't mind?  
DEAN: No way. Get in.

Grinning Sophie slung her bag into the car and followed it. Sam, who was sat in the passenger turned round to face her.

'So, what were you up to in Richardson?'

'Looking for an old friend. You?' Dean laughed and for no real reason Sophie found herself smiling again.

'About the same really.' Dean leaned across as he spoke and the sounds of Metallica's 'Hit The Lights' filled the car. Sophie stretched her feet up onto the seat next to her and enjoyed the music and small talk.

Sam glanced back at Sophie about an hour after they'd picked her up. She'd joined in partly with the conversation until now. Seeing her he tried not to smile. She was asleep, her forehead leant against the window and her body curled up cat-like. Dean followed the direction of his brother's glance and laughed. Glancing back at the road he felt the buzz of his cell phone. Grabbing it from his jacket he checked the text message.

'Hey, Sammy- check these co-ordinates will ya? They're from Dad.'

'Fitchburg, Wisconsin… there wasn't anything last night when I check. Sure those co-ordinates are right?'

DEAN: Yeah, I double-checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Look, Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important, Sammy.   
SAM: Well, I'm tellin' you, I looked, and all I could find was a big, steaming pile of nothin'. If Dad's sending us hunting for something, I don't know what.  
DEAN: Well, maybe he's gonna meet us there.  
SAM: Yeah, 'cause he's been so easy to find up to this point.  
DEAN: You're a real smartass, you know that? Don't worry, I'm sure there's somethin' in Fitchburg worth killin'.  
SAM: Yeah? What makes you so sure?  
DEAN: Well, because I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right.  
SAM: No, it doesn't.  
DEAN: Yeah, it totally does. (He grins. They drive past a sign that reads, "Fitchburg. Population 20,501.")

From the backseat Sophie laughed. She's just woken up to Dean's affirmation.  
'That's what my stepbrother says: the oldest is always right.'

'Point proven!' Dean stated firmly. Sam and Sophie exchanged puzzled glances.

'How does that prove anything?' Sam's tone was deeply sceptical.

'It just does.'

'Sophie? What's your stepbrother like?' Dean turned in his seat raising an eyebrow. Sophie however had already caught Sam's train of thought.

'He was an arrogant ass.'

'Point Proven.'

#  
#

'We're stopping here, are you okay getting to…?' Dean had pulled into a Motel car park. Turning to face Sophie he noticed she'd been starring out of the passenger window. She met his eyes and nodded brightly.

'Yeah, I'll be fine thanks.'

'Are you sure?' Sam questioned the girl closely. She nodded like a child raising her eyebrow. He took the point. 'Ok. Well… See you around…'

'Maybe I guess. I'll be in town for a while, I think. So…'

'Right.' Dean watched her leave the car. She slung her bag over one shoulder and walked away from them, glancing back only once. Dean kept watching her until she rounded a corner. When he drew his attention back to the car he realised Sam was watching him.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Sam grinned as he climbed out of the car.

'Dude, seriously- what?'

'Nothing.' Dean slammed the driver's door and stalked into the motel. It only made smile more.

#  
_A Few Days Later- End of 'Something Wicked'_

SAM: Dean! (In an instant, the shtriga comes over to SAM and pushes him to the ground, choking him. SAM tries to pick up his gun, but he cannot reach it. The shtriga lowers its head and begins to suck out SAM's life force. His face begins to lose its colour.)  
DEAN: Hey! (The shtriga turns and DEAN shoots it between its eyes. It falls to the ground again.) You okay, little brother? (Breathing heavily, SAM gives DEAN a thumbs-up sign. DEAN stands up with SAM and they look at the shtriga. DEAN shoots it three more times, and it disappears into nothing. All that remains is a pile of robes on the floor.) It's okay, Michael, you can come on out. (MICHAEL comes out from under the bed and walks over to them. SAM places a hand on MICHAEL's shoulder. MICHAEL smiles gratefully at DEAN, and he smiles back. DEAN continues to look at the robes on the carpet. MICHAEL touches SAM's arm.

'Can I go now?' Michael asked holding onto Sam in exhaustion.

'Yeah, go get some sleep.' Sam was still watching Dean who in turn was starring at the robes on the floor. Michael let go of Sam's arm and turned to leave. In the door way with a backpack at her feet was Sophie.

'Dean?' the little boy called over his shoulder. Dean didn't respond. 'Dean!'

'Mmm… Oh.' Shock registered on his face clearly.

'I know it's late… but is this a bad time?'

'Sorta.'

'Oh. It's just my friends are out of town and I don't have anywhere to stay…'

'We're full.' Said Michael from the doorway. 'But you guys have room don't you?' Dean glared at the young boy but nodded.

'You can stay here.' Sam said, answering for his brother.

'Thanks. Um… I have another question?' Sophie had pushed her hair off of her shoulders and it fell straight down her back. It made her look particularly young and vulnerable.

'Yeah?'

'What the hell was that?' Sam froze. He tried to think of a reasonable explanation and looked up at Dean. Who decided reasonable probably wasn't going to cut it here.

'Shtriga.' He said bluntly.

'shring?' Sophie repeated sceptically.

'Shtriga… it's a witch, kinda. It feeds on kid's energy.' Sophie closed her eyes in way of a response. Sam took the opportunity to exchange a glance with his brother. Dean shrugged the look away in a motion, which clearly said: what else was I meant to do.

'I think…' said Sophie quietly. 'I think you're going to have to start from the beginning.'


	4. Chapter Three

'So, all of these things that are myths or whatever, they're real?' The three of them were sat in a small all night diner/café opposite the motel. Sophie was curled on the plastic seating, a mug of coffee folded in both her hands. She seemed shaken but to the brother's surprise, acceptance.

'Yeah.' Dean was slouched down low in his chair, one foot resting on a stool in front. Both of his arms rested on the back of the booth, the fingers on his right hand were tapping a tuneless melody. He wasn't concentrating. It was obvious to Sam that he needed to think about what had happened that night. The Shtriga had prayed on Dean's mind for over a decade, it was time he had chance to let it go. Which

Sam in contrast was leaning over the table towards Sophie. He had taken the role of explaining what was going on and what they did. Choosing not to mention their mother he'd explained only briefly their quest for a particular demon. Sophie hadn't pushed it. She was too taken aback for the moment.

Dean was slightly perturbed by his brother's eagerness to explain their lives. It felt to him, like they were burdening with Sophie. She was now party to this: destined to be hurt by their lives.

'Right. Sorry but I'm gonna go get some sleep.' Dean stood up, stretched and then nodding at his brother and Sophie, left.

'Sorry about him.' Sam said after he was out of earshot.

'Why?' Sophie asked before she shrugged and smiled.

'Did you want another?' Sam indicated her coffee and then stood when she'd nodded.

Returning with the drinks Sam leant back against the seating. Sophie was still curled up but was, seemingly, comfortable.

'Thanks.'

'It's okay. So now you know why we're travelling- what about you?'

'Oh not much of a story really. I was studying in England when my dad died. I was in my third year, just. When I flew home for the funeral it kinda dawned on me. My stepmother was older than my dad and so her kids, my stepbrothers are at least 9years older than I am. She'd done her part for students and teenagers, plus we'd never really gotten on. I was… I am…'

'On your own?' Sam recognised the tone in her voice. He'd used it himself, before things had turned out with his dad and Dean.

'Yeah. After that I couldn't see the point of finishing my course. It had another two or three years left and I'd just lost interest. I wanted to see people that I hadn't seen. To live a little bit. So I left uni and started travelling.'

'You're not completely on your own then.' Sam said trying to comfort her somehow.

'No. I've got friends and the occasional aunt.'

'What about your real mom?' Sam's curiosity overcame his sensitivity.

'Oh. She and my baby sister died.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay. I was only two… Really broke my dad up though. You see- they died in a fire at our house. Dad was convinced it was his fault, swore blind there was someone in the baby's room.'

'What?' Sam's heart thundered in his chest. Part of him was praying that he was mistaken but somehow he knew. Meeting her three times and now this it was too much of a coincident. Sophie and her sister were like them. Only not as lucky.

'My dad. He told everyone that he'd seen a guy in my baby sister's room the night of the fire. Maintained right until he died that he killed my mother. Fire hides a murder he always said.'

Sam's eyes were tightly shut now. There were no other options not now.

'Wanna head back? Get some sleep?' Sophie nodded.

She slept on the sofa in the motel room. Sam waited for Sophie to fall asleep before waking his brother.

'Sam? What's going on?' Dean rolled to face his brother looking perplexed and annoyed.

'It's Sophie.' Dean sat up suddenly but then caught sight of the sleeping girl. He looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised.

'What about her?'

'She's like you. Like us.'

'What do you mean like us?'

'The demon. It killed her mother and baby sister.' Dean seemed to need a few minutes to compute the information. During this time his gaze returned the sleeping form.

'So?' came the eventual reply. Sam was shocked and angry. He couldn' comprehend this. What did he mean so!

'What!'

'No! We can't just wake her up and say "hey Soph, guess what? That demon we mentioned killed our mom and now it turns out it killed yours too! Welcome to the Club!"'

'But she deserves to know.'

'Does she? She deserves to have her life turned upside down? She **deserves** to spend the rest of her life knowing that not only that demons and whatever are real but that one killed her family?'

'Wouldn't you rather know?'

'No. Sammy, I'd rather have a normal life.'

'But…'

'Look Sam, she's spent what twenty-one? Twenty-two? Years not knowing. Why should we ruin that for her? Why take the ignorance away from her?'

'Dean…'

'What?' Dean's voice had begun quietly but had grown. When he turned in the direction of his brother's gaze he realised what he'd done, exactly as he'd just sarcastically suggested. Woken Sophie Jackson up and in some way initiated her to the club.

The sofa was empty and her bag was gone. When Sam and Dean rushed out onto the motel's car park that was empty too.

'Damn.' Said Dean.


	5. Chapter Four

_Some time later- A Bar… Episode Provenance._

'All right, you're in there. Perfect. Oh, is that Brandy with a "y" or an "i"?' Sitting at a nearby table, Sam was leafing through his father's journal. He picks up a newspaper that is next to him, and notices the headline, "Couple's Throats Slashed in Own Home". He waves over his brother Dean ignored him. Sam waved again; Dean's response was to rolled his eyes.

'All right, listen, I gotta go. Hold that thought, I'll be right back, okay.' Grabbing a couple of beers and went over to Sam.

'All right, so, I think I got somethin'.'

'Oh, yeah. Me, too. I think we need to take a little shore leave for just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one.' Dean pointed with a grin to the, now two, girls at the bar.

'So, what are we today, Dean? Are we rock stars? Are we army rangers?' Sam sounded scornful. Dean chose to ignore this.

'Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills.' He and Sam laughed. 'I mean, hey, it's not that far off, right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. I could probably hook you up, what do you think?'

'Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates. Come to think of it, you managed too. #I don't remember that you had to tell Sophie any stories…'

'That was different Sammy.'

'How?' After Sophie had left Sam had tried to find her and failed. He was worried and angry. Both at her and at Dean, who seemed not to mind that they were responsible for the state she was in. Wherever she was.

'It just was#. C'mon Sam, have a good time- take a night off!'

'I told you, I can get my own dates.'

'Yeah, you can, but you don't.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothin'. What do you got?'  
#

Sophie Jackson shivered. It wasn't as cold as it had been, but she was tired and that made the chill stick to her bones. Her long brunette hair was now loose on her shoulders, an attempt to keep her neck warm. She'd been staying an old family friend but had decided to move on. Since she'd woken to Dean Winchester's revelation about her family she'd tried very hard to settle and failed. She wasn't angry, not now at least, she had been. Very angry, angry that Sam hadn't just told her, angry that Dean didn't WANT to tell her and just angry in general. But now, now, she was curious… resigned as well. It wasn't something she could change and somehow, this entire demon whatever… it made more sense that it didn't.

The more she thought about it the more she felt guilty for leaving how she had. But staying would have resulted in an awkward scene she was grateful to have avoided. But neither brother, Sam particularly, had done anything to deserve her actions. Sighing she slid her cell phone out the travel worn blue rucksack. Luckily, she'd taken Sam Winchester's number. She didn't have Dean's somehow that didn't seem strange.

After the phone call from Sophie, Sam had been slightly shocked but pleased to hear from her. He'd become friends with her. He'd spent far more time speaking to her alone than Dean. He found her refreshing after such a long time with mainly Dean. But it was a strange friendship considering how they'd met. And knowing that that was strange, he didn't tell Dean she'd called. That seemed to be the right thing to do after all.

Dean hadn't really thought about Sophie until Sam mentioned her. Sure, she'd wandered into his thoughts a couple of times. But that was natural, after discovering about her parents and then her taking off the way she had. Plus she was kind of cool. He thought, now leaning against the bar again. She was different from a lot of the girls he spoke too. But still, he reminded himself, they'd probably never meet again. But he didn't really believe it.

#

#Dean was waiting for Sam by the car. Sam came outside and walked over to him. Dean sighed gently but suddenly Sam turned around and went straight back to the door. As Dean turned away Sam ran up to Sarah and kissed her. Dean turned and saw them. He grinned to himself. 

'That's my boy.' He said to himself. As Sam and Sarah continued to kiss he climbed into the car and leaned back in the drivers seat. #

Sophie watched both brothers for a few minutes. She shouldered her pack and wandered over to the Impala. Leaning on the driver's side open window she ducked into the car.

'They make a nice couple.' Dean was shocked by the close proximity of her voice and jerked round to see her.

'Yeah.' She sighed as she looked over at Sam again.

'I'm sorry about before.' Sophie knew she probably apologising to the wrong brother. It was unlikely Dean had been concerned with her. In confirmation of that thought, Dean shrugged in response and it was noncommittal answer.

'Need a ride?' Sophie assumed the question was as close to an apology, for waking her that night and for the noncommittal answer, as she was going to receive and slid into the backseat.

'Please. And, an explanation… I…' She paused, unsure.

'Want to know about what killed your mom.' Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror to check he wasn't reading her wrongly. 'But you don't want the sugar coating.'

'Basically.' She was relieved. Relieved that understood what exactly she'd wanted to know and why she'd asked him not his brother. Dean smiled slightly. He recognised the attitude and it wasn't something he was used to seeing in others. She was down to earth, straightforward, in a typically female complex way. Dean pushed that thought away. It was confusing. Just like the relief he felt at knowing she was safe.

Sam climbed into the front of the car and to his credit barely reacted to see Sophie in the back. After all, he's assumed there'd been a reason she'd asked where they were. Having joined part way through the explanation Sam decided it was best to stay silent until it was done.

When that happened Dean turned in his seat, during the 'story' he'd been starring out of the windscreen. He wanted to comfort her in someway but didn't know how. He looked at Sam for help. Sam grinned at his brother's concern. Then knowing Sophie would be better distracted he suggested they find something to eat and make a start out of town.

'Ok. Thanks.' Sophie turned herself to stare out of her passenger window. Dean watched her for longer than he'd meant to. Then jerking back to reality started the car and pulled away.

As the journey continued overnight and then for another day neither brother questioned Sophie's involvement in their journey. Sophie didn't care she was focusing on the revelation Dean had imparted and that was taking days. But some of the time, when Dean and Sam sparred, Sam told past anecdotes or Dean cracked a joke, she okay. Travelling with the Winchester brothers was comforting in that way. Sam was glad to be near to help her and Dean… Dean decided she was better off with them for the time being. This didn't seem strange to any of them.

Author's Note: So, I've changed the way I inputted the script. What did you think? Better than the other way?  
There will be some more episode-orientated stuff later on. Let me know if these parts are getting boring.  
Please Review!


	6. Chapter Five

Dean woke up to the dull ticking of a motel wall clock. It was one of those unfortunate crossbreeds, not quite a digital or an analogue. It ticked but glowed in the dark… amongst other things. Blinking to clear his eyes he saw that it was 2.15am, automatically he checked the room. In the bed beside him SAM was fast asleep seemingly peaceful. The sofa was made up as a bed and he realised that, at her own insistence, Sophie should be asleep on it. She wasn't.

'Damn.' He muttered climbing out of his own bed.

Outside the room the air was slightly chilled and orange-tainted from the streetlights. Glancing around Dean tried to work out where exactly the younger girl could have gone. There was a large dumpster pushed up against the wall of the building and on top of that there was a trash can laying on its side. Now suspicious, Dean pushed himself up with his hands Dean grappled onto the dumpster and then on to the motel roof.

Sophie was sat on the farther edge of the roof, starring blankly at nothing. Dean wasn't sure whether or not to disturb her but the same instinct that had dragged him out his bed and onto the roof, forced him forward. She was, he thought while watching her profile, good looking. In a way, a non-typical way. Shaking himself rid of such thoughts mostly, he walked towards her.

'Hey.' Sophie jumped. She hadn't heard Dean get onto the roof, let alone walk across it.

'Umm… Hey.'

'Enjoying the view?' Sophie decided there wasn't very much point in hoping he'd leave. Dean had settled at her side as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Just thinking.'

'About?' Dean asked the questioning, knowing the answer.

'The night my mother died…' Unsure as usual with him, Sophie continued: 'I just keep thinking there must have been something I could have done…'

'Don't.' Dean's voice was sharp and cut through her thoughts. 'Don't think like that. I've been doing it for the last twenty-three years of my life. There is nothing, nothing, you could have done.'

'You don't get it Dean.' Sophie's voice was soft and told Dean that she knew he was wrong. Not thought, knew. She was completely resigned.

'There was nothing you could have done to save your family.' Dean repeated.

'No. There was nothing you could do to save your mother, Dean. But you're proof that I could have saved Mary. I could have saved my sister, Dean. I know it.'

'You can't…'

'I can. Because you saved Sam.'

#  
#

_A/N: I'm hoping there is a large gap between Provenance and Dead Man's Blood._

Like his brother, Sam woke to the noise of the clock. However instead of 2.15am it was 8am. Sam dragged himself out of the bed and into the shower. When he emerged he found Sophie sat cross-legged on the sofa eating cereal.

'Morning.' She said smiling. Sam grinned in response and then glanced around the room.

'Where's Dean?'

'Oh he went to get food. Look something up… dunno what. We were both up fairly early.'

Getting up early wasn't something Dean did regularly and Sam instinctively looked at Sophie. She ignored the pointed look. Sam made himself something to drink and thought carefully about what he was going to say.

'Erm… Sophie… Dean isn't…' he paused unsure about how to phrase what he needed to say. 'He isn't know for his… commitment…' Sam winced as he said it.

'Neither am I.' Sophie said smiling. 'We get on okay. You know, it's nice to know people you have stuff in common with.'

Sam nodded. But didn't say anything. Sophie finished her breakfast and stood up. He felt bad for what he'd said and opened his mouth to say something- anything…

'Sam- we didn't sleep together last night.' She disappeared into the bathroom and Sam was left feeling guiltier than ever.

#  
#

'Where are you going?' Asked Dean, who was lounging on his bed watching Sophie with slightly narrowed eyes.

'To a bar.' Sophie answered with a tense tone. She was dressed and sorting through her bag for lip-gloss.

'With a guy you met this afternoon?'

'You know, I was sure my dad was shorter… much darker hair…'

During this exchange Sam had remained quiet, watching his brother and his friend. He couldn't smile: if he did Dean would kill him. But the tension between the two was palpable. Jealousy, Sam decided.

'I'm going. Bye.' Sophie left the room quickly and pulled the door shut behind her with more than necessary force. It took Dean a lot of resolve to wait the three minutes that he did.

'Bye.'

'Dean? Where are you going?' Sam called after his brother.

'Out.' Dean slammed the door. Sam grabbed his book and smiled to himself.

His reading time lasted an hour and a half. Then Sophie slid through the door. She looked tired but otherwise fine. Flashing a smile at him she slipped away in silence. Considering this slightly odd Sam turned his attention back to his book after a few minutes. This time it lasted on ten minutes.

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'How come your back?'

'Bad bar. Nothing interesting.'

'Oh. Ok.' Sam decided not to mention that Sophie was back. It might be more interesting to see what happened.

#  
#

What happened was at 1.30am Dean finally gave up trying to play solitaire on his laptop. He sighed and lay back on his bed then stood up and wandered around the room. Then sat on the bed again. Sam, who had not been sleeping anyway, sat up and faced him.

'What?'

'What if something's attacked her?' Dean said bluntly and tried to add as much bluster as he could. As if she was an annoyance, rather than a concern.

'She's asleep Dean. She got back before you did.' Sam was far too tired not to tell him.

'What! You didn't think to mention it?'

'Why?' At this Dean suddenly stiffened. As if he'd realised something he threw himself on the bed, snapped of the light and appeared to sleep. A few moments later, in the dark, Sam saw him wander to Sophie's room and check on her. Then, he finally slept.


	7. Chapter Six

#  
#

The next morning Dean awoke not to the clock but to the ringing of his cell phone. Forcing himself awake and upright, he went to answer the phone but found Sam already doing so.

'Hello? Dad! Hey!' Sam met is brother's eyes. Dean went to grab his cell phone and Sam moved out of the way. This began a sequence of events that was in theory a fight. Or possibly a dance. The brothers dodged around each other whilst Dean tried to grab the phone and Sam wrote co-ordinates on his arm.

Sophie wandered into the room as this was taking place. She paused in the door way and watched smiling. Sam finished the call, much to Dean's chagrin, they realised that she was watching their immaturity in action.

'Hi?' She questioned raising an eyebrow.

'Morning.' Sam said grinning. He handed Dean his cell phone and slapped him on the back. In return he received a less than polite glare.

'That wasn't fair Sammy. Dad rang me!' Dean was aware how he sounded and tried to recover the situation by turning to Sophie with a nonchalant: 'The cereal's over there.'

'Thanks.' She said with a small smile.

'So, Dean!' Sam had the laptop up and running. The co-ordinates he'd written on his arm were inputted and showing clearly on the onscreen map.

'What is it?' Dean asked.

'Dad says young women: twenty-four to thirty have been disappearing. All from around this area and all of them have a connection to: The Lewis-Richmond Children's Home.'

'Looks like we're going to Iowa.' Dean said moving to bed and grabbing bags.

'I'm gonna grab a shower…' Sophie hesitated as she said it. Dean nodded without looking up. She took this as consent even if she hadn't been looking for one. As she was heading to the bathroom Dean called out to her.

'Maybe you should avoid Iowa for now. Until this thing is gone at least.' He didn't take his eyes from the bag and the clothes he was packing. Sophie wasn't sure if this was a display of concern or just routine safety. Either way she didn't appreciate being told she was a hazard.

'Thought you said the women were exclusively over twenty-three.'

'Doesn't mean something won't happen to a twenty-two, twenty-three year old.'

'I'll be fine then.' Sophie leant against the doorframe. She was kind of enjoying this.

'What? How?' Dean turned to her now, searching her face for something she wasn't telling him.

'I'm twenty.' With that she swept into the bathroom and shut the door.

'Twenty?' Dean starred at his brother. 'Did you…'

'No. I thought she was twenty-two… Did you realise she isn't legal in Madagascar?'

'How do you know those things?' Dean asked with quiet disgust.

'Just do.'

'But it's illegal for her to drink… She's seven years younger… I mean…'

'Seven years isn't a major gap, Dean.'

'What? No! I mean… She's just a kid.'

'Dean! I think she's been an adult for two years.' Dean shook his head and gazed at the closed bathroom door. 'Plus' added Sam 'She acts older than most twenty-three year olds.'

'Yeah.' Dean placated himself with that thought. 'Yeah. She does.'

'Do you really not want her to come with us?' Sam asked watching him for a reaction.

'Don't you agree with me? She's gonna be a risk.'

'A risk? Or at risk?' Sam's question earned him a glare. 'Seriously Dean, do you not want her there to help us. To keep her safe? I mean after last night…'

'Nothing happened last night.'

'What?'

'Nothing happened last night, Sammy. Nothing.'

'Fine.' Sam grinned at his brother. To which Dean responded with another glare.

'Sam…' Warned Dean.

'Look, all I'm saying is maybe you're right. She's safer here; after all she is just a kid. Like you said she's better off as she was before. No demons, you know.'

Sam watched Dean pause. The concept of Sophie Jackson travelling on her own bothered him and hopefully it bothered Dean just as much. She was only twenty and they were friends. Dean glanced at the ceiling and muttered something under his breath. Then meeting Sam's eyes he cross the room in a few strides.

Leaning against the door, Dean rapped on the door.

'Soph! Get a move on will you! If you're coming with us you need be ready, like now!'

'Dude, I knew it.'

'Shut it Sammy.'

#  
#

Sophie slept a lot of the way to Winterset, Iowa. Otherwise the time was passed listening to Metallica and other such music. The conversation was slow but easy, much as it always had been. It seemed to Sam that Sophie had become a part of their journeys even if she'd only been present a few weeks.

Upon arriving Sam quickly went into the nearest motel: Parisian Dreams. Dean was left to wake Sophie up. He did so gently, he leant around the seat and shook her.

'Go away.' The words were muttered through the sleep gently. Dean couldn't help but smile.

'Sophie?'

'Dean.' He paused. She didn't sound awake.

'Sophie?' He combined this with another shake. Still nothing.

He climbed out of the car and wandered around to Sophie's side. Opening the door and kneeling down he shook her fairly violently.

'Jesus! Dean!' She jerked awake and upright. Dean noticed she was shaking. Feeling instantly guilty for scaring her he slid into the seat and rested a hand on her arm.

'Sorry.'

'Did it not occur to you to trying yelling at me or something?' Dean grinned in response. Sophie wrinkled her nose and slid out of the car, turning to grab her rucksack she saw Dean walking away. Her bag on his shoulder.

'Thanks.' She said quietly to herself.


	8. Chapter Seven

Authors Note: Sorry it's taken sooooo long to update. If it means anything- I've started uni etc! lol Anyways- this is longer than I would usually do and possibly way more obvious. So any opinions please please please review!!!

The next morning proved unsuccessful. Looking into the local records showed nothing of interest and the locals themselves were less than forth coming. All the group knew so far was that what ever it was, it was attacking 24-26 year old blonde females. But where they were disappearing didn't correlate at all.

One woman, Jodie Lenson, had vanished walking her two German Shepherds. The next had been watching TV alone. A third was driving to work; her car had crashed into a local school building- luckily no one had been hurt. The final victim that they knew of had failed to arrive at her hairdresser's appointment. Other than their hair colour and age range they had nothing in common. Both Winchesters were becoming frustrated.

'Yeah. Okay, thank you very much.' Sam snapped his phone shut and sat heavily on to his bed.

'No luck?' Sophie asked. She was looking slightly pale from nerves, she wasn't used to being responsible. This was the first time she'd any sort of power in the way Dean and Sam did. It didn't seem to be agreeing with her.

'No. Well, it was the local historical society. She said that she'd look into the records and let us know. But…' Sam shook his head.

'Oh.' She sank on to the bed next to Sam. In comfort he rested his hand on top of hers. Dean took this moment to enter the room. His eyes flickered to their hands but he said nothing.

'Any joy?' Sophie asked, sliding her hand from Sam's as she stood up.

'Dunno. The town lynched a guy back in the 1900s for abducting three women. But I can't see how that helps.'

'Why not?'

'Cause about thirty-years ago they dug him up. Burnt his bones. Salted the grave and blessed the land. He ain't goin nowhere.'

'Salt?' Sophie glanced at Dean then at Sam.

'Salt purifies things. Keeps demons or ghosts out if you make a circle of it.'

'Oh.'

As Sam's cell phone rang, Dean shot Sophie a look. She ignored it and turned her attention to Sam.

'Hello? Oh hey. No. Thanks… What about the old lynching case…' Sam rapped a pen against his arm as he waited for a response. 'There was a brother? Great! Thank you!'

'Well?' Demanded Dean.

'Turns out, your Mason Hardwood had a younger brother. Jonathon. During the last abductions there was doubts whether Mason was even in Winterset.'

'So the good townsfolk here, they toasted the wrong brother.'

'Looks like it.'

'Where?'

'Cemetery just outside of town.'

'Lets go.' Both brothers stood up. Sophie blanched as Dean handed Sam a gun.

'Dean?' Sophie's slight nausea was worse now. She was terrified about what was happening. Of what could happen.

'Stay here.' Dean pointed forcefully at the motel room but barely met her eyes. She bristled automatically.

'What?'

'Stay here. Seriously Soph. We do not need you getting in the way.' With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Sophie stood lips parted and eyes sharp. She squeezed both shut in anger but didn't speak.

'You'll be safer here.' Sam said as he followed his brother. She assumed that was meant to be an apology. As she heard the Chevrolet Impala pull away she dropped onto the bed.

After a few moments she stood and dragged her bag open. She dug a copy of 'Dracula' out of it and tried to read. After a minute she glanced up at her reflection in the motel mirror. Looking away was automatic. She felt like kid.

#  
#

'Have I ever told you how much I hate Mausoleums?' Dean tried to sound jovial but he couldn't help thinking about Sophie. Twenty or not, she was still at risk and so were he and Sam. He'd never gotten over the swirling feeling that he might die. It didn't get easier. At all.

'No. But I can see why.' Sam surveyed the scene- a raging storm and darkened forbidding looking building.

Sighing the brothers approached the door and pushed it open. Scanning the lines for the particular name they needed. They paid no attention to the door shutting it was when the lock clicked that they realised what was happening.

'Damn it!!!' Dean pummelled the door in anger. His thoughts strayed to Sophie. He pushed them out of his mind and focused on trying to get out of the situation they'd found themselves in.

'Dean. Dean. Dean!' Sam forced his brother to stop beating the door. Dean glared at him angrily. 'We need to call Sophie. She can help us out of here.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because she is exactly what this creepy Hardwood guy is after. We are NOT put her in anymore danger.'

'Then what do you suggest?' Sam pushed his weight against the door and swung the torch to show that they were, completely trapped. 'Magic?'

'We'll deal. We always deal.' Dean met his brother's eyes. Sam was aware that this wasn't stubbornness Dean was scared for Sophie. Drawing breath he nodded.

'Ok.'

Sophie Jackson's heart was racing painfully. She couldn't concentrate on anything at all. She'd tried to eat, read, and watch TV and finally sleep. Having given trying Sophie sat on the edge of Dean's bed twirling her cell phone in her fingers. The brother's had been gone over two hours. Unsure of how long these things were supposed to take Sophie felt sick.

Standing quickly she grabbed a jacket and before she changed her own mind, pushed the door open. The air outside was biting cold but she hardly noticed she was trying to work out exactly what she was going to do. A thousand plans ran through her mind. None of them seemed particularly sensible rational or if she thought more than once about them feasible.

It took her most the journey to the cemetery- she'd managed to hitch a ride with a newly married couple about Dean's age, to realise she didn't have a plan at all. But that didn't matter, she had to do **something** but currently she wasn't sure what that something was.

The mausoleum's doors were tightly blocked but the small window glowed like there was fire inside. Sophie felt sick. Dean and Sam were in there and that thought hurt. Making a plan up as she went along Sophie ditched her jacket and walked towards the window.

Thanking many stars and her biology that she was slim Sophie dropped from the window. Inside the room was indeed on fire. Sam and Dean were stood side by side in the middle of the fire circle. What was she meant to do now? She couldn't think, her eyes were locked onto the figures in the circle. Dean's voice echoed in her head:

'_Stay here. Seriously Soph. We do not need you getting in the way.'_

The suddenly on top of that she remembered the earlier conversation. Salt. Fire. Bones. Jonathon Hardwood. Turning away, finally, she scanned the names on the wall memorials.

Whispering allowed Sophie read the names as fast as she could.

'Hardcastle… Hardwood B, Hardwood G, Hardwood J, Hardwood L… wait! Jonathon! Stupid kid!' She hissed at her self and tried to pry the casket open.

It stuck fast. She tried once more and it started to give. A slight feeling of excitement tugged in her chest. It was replaced quickly by a choking sensation around her throat. The presence of a male behind her pulled tighter Sophie's vision was beginning to spot. She knew she had only a few moments before she lost consciousness. Forcing the last of air from her lungs she managed to scream.

'DEAN!'

The fire had appeared moments after the door had locked. The presence of Jonathon Hardwood was darting in the shadows. Dean felt sick. He'd gotten them trapped and there was no way out…

The sound of Sophie, he knew it was her instantly, screaming his name shattered his thoughts. Sam grabbed his arm and pointed. The image/ghost of Mr. Hardwood stood before them, fire dwindling now, choking Sophie. Dean ran forward regardless of Sam pulling him back.

'Let her go!' the ghost laughed and moved away from the wall. Dean ran again towards them.

Sophie had become unconscious. She was, Dean realised, close to being strangled to death. He reached her and felt the choking existence tighten round his own neck. Still trying hard to reach Sophie Dean fell to his knees.

There was a click and flash of light. Then the presence of Jonathon Hardwood flared, and like his bones burnt.

_An hour later… back at the motel room._

'I can't believe you were stupid enough to get into that situation!' Dean raged angrily at Sophie who was quietly cleaning the burn on Sam's arm.

'Dean! She saved our lives. Without her we couldn't have gotten rid of Hardwood.'

'No. WE would have sorted it.' Dean glared angrily at his brother. Sam only glared back.

'No we wouldn't.' Sam smiled at Sophie as she stood up.

'Will you let me look at your neck?' she kept her tone neutral.

'What?' Dean stared at her. But sat down. Sophie moved towards him.

'Thank you.' She said as she began looking at the bruising.

'What?' Dean repeated in a less hostile tone.

'For trying to reach me.' She stood back.

'Next time I say stay here. I suggest you do it.'

'You know I won't.' Sophie was stood now. She met his eyes, finally. Dean looked away but nodded.


	9. Chapter Eight sorry for delay!

Chapter Eight

It was 3am in Sam and Dean's motel room. They hadn't slept since getting back from the cemetery instead they were avoiding the argument that had built up around them. Sophie Jackson was sleeping on the sofa bed behind a securely closed and more or less soundproof door.

'Ok Dean, look- she DID save our lives.'

'So could anyone.'

'That's mature.' Sam's voice was bitter and impatient.

'Ok, Sammy what is it? You like her?'

'What do you mean do I like her?! Dean. You like her.'

'Seriously Sammy if you like the kid then I don't care.' Dean pulled his shirt over his head and flopped down onto his bed.

'Dean! Don't push people away here- it wasn't my name she was yelling back there.' Sam couldn't understand, he was so sure Dean had feelings for Sophie.

'I saw the two of you holding hands, getting all touchy feely back there.'

'Oh come on! We're friends, she was scared. It was comfort Dean. She likes you!'

'Sam. She's a kid. And like you said she was scared and stupid so lets just forget about it.' With that Dean stood up and left the room. Sam glared after him.

#  
#

Dean's version of avoid the conversation hadn't worked out so well for him. Gone 3am or not Sophie wasn't asleep and judging by the expression on her face, the door wasn't soundproof either.

'Soph.' Dean whispered the word as her eyes dragged down from his face surveying his body and then back.

'Dean.' She didn't whisper but her voice wasn't raised. It was quiet and full of an emotion Dean wasn't convinced was favourable.

'Look…' he ran a hand through his hair trying to ignore his stomach where there was a stabbing pain from knowing he'd hurt her in someway. He desperately searched for something he could say to make things better. Something that wasn't the truth… that probably wasn't going to help.

'No. Dean, listen to me okay?' Sophie straightened up on the sofa she looked her age for the very first time since Dean had met her.

'I… We… Okay.' Dean slid onto the sofa, in the corner furthest away from her.

'I'm not stupid. I might be a kid to you but I guarantee that as many supernatural creatures you've seen… however many non-human monsters you have dealt with. As many as that is, I've seen as many human monsters. In the seven years difference between us, I'm sure I've seen more about human nature than you can imagine. So I can deal with myself, you know. I can cope.'

'Oh.' Dean froze. It wasn't the sort of speech he'd been expecting and somehow it was worse to hear blatant honestly. It made lying more difficult and the more he tried to think of something to say the worse he felt.

'Don't tell some sob story. Or some funny line. Don't lie to me Dean.' Sophie was still crouched in her corner of the sofa.

'Okay… I'm not good at this you get that?' Dean wasn't sure now what he was talking about.

'I get that.' She seemed suddenly more frightened of him than she had of Jonathon Hardwood. She was utterly unsure what to do now. Dean slid down on the sofa, reaching out he pulled her arm towards him. She followed it.

#  
#

Sam found them like that the next morning. Asleep: Sophie leaning her head on Dean's shoulder and his arm around her waist.

He decided it was probably best to leave them alone. When he returned from fetching breakfast they were both awake and talking amicably. Sam decided not to interfere they were apparently both happy to do things their way… however messed up that was.

That night they were in another one of the bars Dean liked to frequent. However this time the locals weren't on Dean's mind at all, the three of them were taking some time away from the 'hunting.'

'Okay, I have a question.' Sam pointed at Sophie. 'The school?'

'Oh no…' she blushed. 'Ok… Cambridge.'

'You're kidding!' Dean stared at her for a few seconds. 'Really? Like the one in England?' Sam looked away embarrassed by his brother.

'Well yes. You see if you even bothered to ask about my accent you'd know that wouldn't you.' The remark wasn't said in a friendly way.

'Right…' said Dean quietly.

'The subject?' Sam asked quickly.

'Medicine.' Sophie blushed slightly again.

'But you're only twenty.' Dean met her eyes this time and she smiled slightly.

'I didn't graduate.'

'But still…'

'I started when I was seventeen; I left at very nearly twenty. I'm here now, very nearly twenty-one. Okay?'

'You were moved up a grade?' Sam had realised that she was bright but now he was intrigued.

'Two. In junior high. It wasn't as much fun as you'd think.'

'So…' Sam tried to think so something to say…

'You're nearly twenty-one?' Dean said with a grin. Sophie winced slightly. 'That's an excuse to party…'

In response Sophie stood up and walked towards the bar. Both brothers watched her absentmindedly; she spoke to the bartender and then glanced back at them. She said something quickly but only received a shake of the head.

'What's going on?' Sam asked.

'ID I bet.' Dean grinned and stood up, aiming to rescue her. He froze as a dark haired stranger did exactly that. He handed the beers he'd just brought to her and took her money, then signalled the bartender for more. Sophie grinned and Dean bristled.

He sat down as she returned. Sam studied his face and tried to hide his smile of triumph as jealousy flicked clearly over Dean's features.

'Who was that?' Dean's voice was clipped.

'A friendly stranger?' Sophie offered. She tried to make it clear that she wasn't interested from her voice… she failed.

'Great.' Replied Dean. 'Real knight in shining armour I bet.'

'Well I wouldn't go that far…' The guy was stood opposite Sophie. He grinned at her brightly.

'Yeah…' she giggled slightly. 'Thanks though.'

'It was no trouble… I was wondering if you were free tonight?' he ignored Dean and Sam directing his words and smile at Sophie's chest.

'Erm…'

'She's not.' Dean's voice no longer clipped but completely stony was low and quiet.

'Hey buddy, I think it's probably up to her to decide that.'

'No, Dean's right… I'm…' Sophie stuttered, her eyes brightened with confusion.

'No darling, you come out with me. Ignore you're brothers here.'

'Dean's not my brother.' Sophie searched for a way to categorise their relationship.

'He's her fiancé.' Said Sam, finally inputting into the conversion.

'I don't see a ring.' Said the guy suddenly more defensive.

'That's why we're in town.' Dean reacted quickly, he reached for Sophie's hand and she grabbed his tightly.

'Serious?' the guy backed up slightly.

'Serious.' Said Sophie quietly. 'Sorry if…'

'No. No. No worries. I'm sorry- good luck ring hunting.' The guy walked slowly away.

Sam counted to twenty in his head. He stopped there because Dean had finally removed his hand from Sophie's. Sam grinned.

'Thanks.' Sophie said colouring slightly. Both brothers shrugged simply. 'So…' she paused… 'When do I get this ring?'

Dean raised his beer to his lips- pointedly ignoring her.


End file.
